


soft light, total silence

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [106]
Category: Disney RPF
Genre: F/F, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: nicole/chelsea, 96 - 40 Steps: The Academy Is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft light, total silence

Nic walked through the door and faceplanted on the sofa. "Dead. Dying. Someone teach Nick Jonas to kiss for the camera."

Chelsea carried the bags of takeaway Chinese in and deposited them on the coffee table. She laughed as Nic tried to reach for one without lifting her head off the cushion. "Poor baby, having to kiss a teen superstar," she teased, sinking down to sit on the floor with her back resting against the sofa. She kicked off her shoes and sighed in relief.

"It's so hard, you should pass me the chicken and rice in sympathy." Chelsea laughed even as she reached for the container.

Later, bellies full, Chelsea caught Nic as she slithered off the sofa to rest her head on Chelsea's lap. "For the record," she said, smiling up at Chels so softly that Chelsea thought her heart might burst. "You're the teen superstar I'd like to be kissing."

Chelsea leaned forward and kissed the tip of Nic's nose. "Ditto."

Nic stretched, slow and sleepy, and made a contented noise as she turned to press her face into Chelsea's belly, her eyelashes fluttering closed with exhaustion. Chelsea wished she could hold onto this moment forever.


End file.
